wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends & most holidays) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #160 * Archive #161 * Archive #162 =The White House Celebrates St. Patrick's Day= * Barack Obama (Secret Republican) lives? --Grazon 02:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) * Not even the White House is safe from sewage lines. =LGBT Group Protests Exclusion From New York's St. Patrick's Day Parade= * It's Henry FitzPatrick and Patrick FitzHenry! --Grazon 21:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ---- =Nickolodeon Reveals "New" Dora The Explorer= =U.S. Marines Test New Aircraft= * A Hunter-Killer? SKYnet will be so thrilled! --Atenea del Sol 01:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Canada= * More like, Canada Visits the Greatest President Ever! * Canada's Phone Number: 1-800-O-CANADA (1-800-622-6232) Call them and pull the following prank call: YOU: Your cat is on my fence. CANADA: I don't have a cat. YOU: Well, I don't have a fence. Then hang up. Let's get the entire nation prank calling Canada until it gets a cat! =AIG Executive Testifies Before Congress= * Code Pink Lady: "Have a seat Mr. Liddy." : Liddy: "Why, thank you." : Code Pink Lady: "Come on, Liddy, sit down!" : Liddy: "Don't worry about me. I'll sit down when I'm good and ready!" : Code Pink Lady: "Well, what's stopping you?" : Liddy: "Why are you so concerned about me sitting down ... hey! There's a whoopie cushion on this chair!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) =Fashion Week Opens in Barcelona= This is the work of British designer Justin Smith. * Hillary Clinton tries to sneak into Barcelona, but her choice of garment gives her away.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) =It's Hard To Be a Pimp= Congolese money changers say that the economic crisis is hurting their business. * "You see this pile of cash? How am I supposed to make my own reality show with THIS?" =Undersea Volcano Erupts In South Pacific= * "Bali hai will call you....." --Atenea del Sol 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * The Fed buying $300 billion worth of their own treasury had long-reaching effects.... --Atenea del Sol 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * C'mon Marcie! You'd pay big bucks for this kind of treatment at the spa! * The return of five large banks to Baby Satan occasioned the neccessity to let off some steam. --Atenea del Sol 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * Exxon released an official statement that they were not offshore oil drilling there. Halliburton followed with a release confirming Exxon's report.--Pro-Lick 19:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Visits "Garage Of The Future" In Southern California= =Vegas' Longest Running Show To Close After 49 Years= =President Hussein Obama Visits Hollywood= =Suspects Throw Cash On Freeway During Police Chase= * 'Sniff' 'Sniff' I smell money. --Grazon 21:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Videotapes Message For Iranian People= At what point do I break it to them that their country does have homos? --Grazon 03:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) =Former Leader Of The Iraq Coalition Provisional Authority L. Paul Bremer Begins New Career As Painter= Image:LPaulBremerPainting1.jpg Image:LPaulBremerPainting2.jpg Image:LPaulBremerPainting3.jpg Image:LPaulBremerPainting4.jpg * Although his paintings give the impression of a person who was sentenced to complete anger management classes as part of a plea bargain for some criminal offense, rest assured America, L. Paul Bremer has not been incarcerated.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) =The Governator Goes to Washington= California Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger ©, Pennsylvania Gov. Edward Rendell ® and New York City Mayor Michael Bloomberg speak to the media after meeting with U.S. President Hussein Obama at the White House in Washington * "Rise up, my microphonic brothers! We will soon control the universe! (I'll be back one day with a better catch phrase)"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) =California Capitol Threatens To Close Homeless Encampment= * D'ya like dags? --Atenea del Sol 04:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) =England Invades Spain with Giant Robot Fish= The self-governing robot carp are about 5 feet long and are intended to monitor pollution in Spanish coastal waters. Based on fish intelligence surveys, the carp are allegedly considered to be sentient independent AIs. =Australians Release Penguins Back To The Wild= =First Lady Hussein Obama Breaks Ground For White House Garden= =5,000 Pennsylvanias Evacuated After Truck Carrying Acid Overturns On Highway= =Protesters Hold Rally Outside Home Of AIG Executive=